O Eos
by Maliedy
Summary: OS, yaoi, AchillePatrocle Un vague sourire vint à Achille en repensant aux paroles d’Ulysse, et il porta le collier pris à Patrocle à hauteur de son visage. Finalement, se remémorer ses souvenirs ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée…


**Auteur :**Maliedy

**Couple :**AchillePatrocle, niark ( oui, il y a encore des gens capables de faire ça T-T )

**Rating :** eh bien disons...T !

**Résumé :** Un vague sourire vint à Achille en repensant aux paroles d'Ulysse, et il porta le collier pris à Patrocle à hauteur de son visage. Finalement, se remémorer ses souvenirs ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée…

**Disclaimer :** A qui appartiennent les personnages ? Aux réalisateurs ou Homère ? Je vote pour Homère, moi, grec powa ( sans sous-entendus, pour les fans de Desproges )

**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà un petit one-shot sur Achille et Patrocle. Je tiens à préciser que je ne respecte pas le film mais la légende, à savoir que Patrocle n'est pas le cousin d'Achille mais son disciple. Et, en Grèce antique, on ne transmettait pas seulement aux disciples le savoir intellectuel et guerrier, mais aussi le savoir charnel. Plus simplement, le maître et le disciple couchaient ensemble, le maître apprenant à l'élève ce qu'étaient la tendresse et les caresses. Vision de l'apprentissage étonnante pour nous mais tous à fait normale pour les Grecs…

Je ne tiens pas compte du film, ni du fait que Patrocle était censé, à la mort de son père, se réfugier à la cour de Pélée, le père d'Achille, et donc le rencontrer à ce moment précis. L'intrigue du flash back est tout droit sortie de ma tête...

Et Eôs est la déesse personnifiant l'Aurore.

Oh, et le mot Danaens désigne les Achéens, les Grecs. J'aime juste cette appellation…

* * *

**Ô Eôs…**

Les ténèbres envahissaient les dunes, et Hélios, dieu solaire, avait disparu sous la Terre depuis quelques instants, ravissant le peu de joie qui persistait dans les rangs des Danaens. Les soldats rentraient dans leurs tentes, la tête basse et l'air morne, excepté les Myrmidons, qui, fidèles à leur commandant, attendaient, debout près du bûcher funéraire. Ce dernier n'avait jamais brûlé aussi intensément, et ses flammes rougeoyantes léchaient le visage des soldats. Quelques crépitements retentissaient dans la nuit, brisant le silence comme on fend un cristal. Et ce bruit, tout comme la lumière qui émanait du feu, exaspérait Achille, qui, debout, le dos droit et les yeux fermés, ressemblait à une statue d'ancien héros, droit et fier, le visage beau mais inexpressif.

D'un mouvement de la tête, Achille replaça une mèche de ses cheveux sur sa nuque. C'était le seul geste qu'il était encore capable d'accomplir. Son corps, paralysé, ne répondait pas à ses supplications. Lui qui désirait tant s'enfuir… Mais ses jambes, conformément à sa fierté, ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, et Achille ne pouvait qu'observer la dépouille de Patrocle se détériorer au milieu des bûches en flammes qui constituaient auparavant l'échafaudage sur lequel il avait lui-même déposé le cadavre de son ami.

Achille eut un sourire amer. Patrocle était beaucoup plus qu'un ami. Et il avait mérité mieux que cette mort… Cette si sotte mort. Quelle folie avait conduit le jeune homme à prendre ses armes, à commander ses hommes? Un regard vers les Myrmidons intensifia sa douleur et sa colère. Comment n'avaient-ils pu ne rien remarquer, eux, ses soldats, ses hommes de confiance? Achille reporta son attention sur le bûcher, mais cette vue se contenta de l'achever, et il se détourna des flammes pour dévisager ses Myrmidons.  
Ceux-ci, la tête haute, restaient immobiles, à l'écoute de leur chef. Mais le demi-dieu n'émit aucun son, aucune parole. Dans un effort suprême qui attestait de la douleur que contenait son âme, il leur fit signe qu'il les congédiait et qu'ils pouvaient se retirer dans leurs tentes, et il les observa partir, toujours en rangs, avec cette droiture et cette fierté se démontrant dans chacun de leurs gestes. A la fois rassuré et inquiet d'être seul face à la mort de Patrocle, Achille s'assit sur le sable encore chaud, et ne quitta pas des yeux les flammes étincelantes dans l'obscurité que Séléné, déesse de la Lune , avait fait tomber sur la Terre des hommes. Le demi-dieu passa ses mains sur son visage, laissant enfin la souffrance imprégner ses traits.

« Regarder une lumière si vive dans les ténèbres n'est pas recommandé pour les yeux, divin Achille, déclara une voix grave derrière le demi-dieu.»

L'interpellé ne fit aucun geste attestant qu'il avait entendu le reproche, et l'inconnu s'effondra presque à ses côtés.

« Je ne suis pas fait comme le reste des humains, Ulysse. Et je n'ai besoin ni de tes reproches ni de ta sollicitude. Laisse-moi.

- T'acharner sur ma personne ne changera en rien ta douleur, Achille, mon ami. Et ne prends pas mon aide pour de la pitié.

- Toi qui me connais mieux qu'aucun homme, tu dois alors savoir que j'aime être seul lorsque mon esprit s'ombrage. Je t'ai demandé de me laisser, Roi d'Ithaque.»

L'appellation solennelle d'Achille n'effraya pas le moins du monde Ulysse, qui épousseta un pan de sa cape et tourna son visage vers son ami.

« Ne réprime pas la compassion qui est le don d'un cœur doux, fils des Dieux ! Et je ne t'offre pas ma compassion. Tu es fort, surpuissant, et je t'admire. Ne refoule pas ta peine devant moi, Achille. Nous sommes loin de ces formalités, à présent. »

Le discours tenu par Ulysse arracha un sourire à Achille, qui releva alors la tête, observant son ami avec une reconnaissance que guère n'avait reçu de sa part.

Ulysse le fixait avec douceur, le visage empreint d'une majesté qui lui était propre. Ses traits, fins et d'une grande beauté, et sa peau pâle rehaussaient l'éclat de ses yeux clairs. Son visage était encadré par ses cheveux bruns bouclés, que le vent plaçait de temps à autres sur son large front. Le roi d'Ithaque avait abandonné son casque, mais portait toujours son armure, dont l'éclat aveuglait, reflétant les flammes du bûcher. Achille lui offrit un sourire amer, mais ce sourire valait à cette heure tout l'or du monde. Ulysse posa une main sur l'épaule découverte du demi-dieu et la pressa avec amitié.

« Je ne suis qu'un humain parmi tant d'autres, ô Achille, semblable aux dieux, mais je t'en supplie, oublie ta rage et démets-toi de ces dures pensées qui obscurcissent ton esprit. Ne suis-je pas ton ami? N'ai-je pas le droit de partager tes douleurs?

- Ami ? Tu choisis bien mal tes mots, mon frère. Ne me regarde pas ainsi! Tu n'es pas mon frère par le sang, et beaucoup diraient que tu ne me vaux pas, mais ton esprit est si intelligent que tu me surpasses dans bien des domaines, et ton courage, ta fierté, ton être tout entier me dépasse.

- Alors, Achille, puisque j'ai l'honneur d'être ton frère, pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas ce que je te demande? »

Achille garda la bouche close, et se contenta de se redresser, comme pour retrouver la dignité qui l'avait quittée après le départ de ses soldats.

« Que veux-tu savoir de moi, divin Ulysse?

- Patrocle était ton disciple, n'est-ce pas? demanda le roi, conservant le sourire qui avait étiré ses lèvres avec le surnom empreint d'ironie que lui avait donné Achille.

- Oui… Et c'était un fameux disciple. Jamais aucun homme, aucun héros n'a eu l'honneur d'éduquer pareil élève.»

Achille se tut, pensif, et Ulysse respecta son silence, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation des flammes.

« Et toi, Ulysse, as-tu eu un disciple ? »

Ulysse sourit, l'air nostalgique.

« Bien sûr. Cela remonte à loin, mais mes souvenirs restent encore clairs dans ma mémoire.

- T'étais-tu attaché à lui?

- Comme tout maître s'attache à son élève.

- Comprends-tu donc le sentiment qui m'oppresse? J'étouffe, Ulysse. J'ai vécu tant d'instants heureux en la présence de Patrocle que mon cœur, ma partie humaine ne soutient pas le rythme des évènements. Son hubris me crève le cœur, le serre comme s'il était pris entre deux murs. (1)

- L'hubris de Patrocle était intolérable, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Les Dieux le savaient également. En commettant ce sacrilège, il avait signé son arrêt de mort. Mais n'as-tu pas de bons souvenirs de lui?

- Bien sûr que si. Lorsque je ferme les yeux, son visage apparaît devant moi, comme s'il était en face de moi. Je me rappelle toutes les expressions de son visage, la façon dont il marchait, l'intonation de sa voix selon son humeur, son sourire d'enfant… Ces souvenirs ne cessent d'affluer en mon esprit, et j'en souffre plus que je ne devrais.

- L'aimais-tu?

- Comme tout maître aime son élève. »

L'expression fit sourire Ulysse. Achille parlait toujours avec ironie. Cette once de sarcasme ne le quittait que lorsqu'il s'adressait à ses Myrmidons, et s'accentuait face à Agamemnon. Chaque personne qui s'adressait à Achille prenait sa manière de s'exprimer pour de la désinvolture, mais Ulysse avait su voir plus loin. Chacun des propos d'Achille était teinté d'amertume, amertume qui se retrouvait dans un des plis de son sourire. Amertume qui se renforçait au fil de l'incinération de Patrocle, et qui subsisterait à jamais…

Le roi se leva, surprenant son ami au beau milieu de ses pensées.

« Je sais que tu ne pourras dormir cette nuit, Achille. Mais emploie bien ton temps… Ne ressasse pas tes idées noires, et souviens-toi du sourire de ton disciple Patrocle. Ta mémoire est ton bien le plus précieux…»

Sur ces sages paroles, Ulysse se détourna vers le camp des troupes d'Agamemnon, et Achille reporta son attention sur le feu qui s'élevait à présent très haut dans la nuit.

« Oh, Achille… »

Le regard du demi-dieu glissa jusqu'à la dune où se tenait un Ulysse pensif mais souriant. Achille s'inquiéta presque de ce sourire en coin. Qu'Ulysse avait-il donc en tête?

« Tu disais que je te connais mieux que personne… Mais, sauf erreur de ma part, quelqu'un a su cerner ton esprit avec bien plus de succès que moi. »

Et Ulysse s'éloigna, laissant son ami en proie à l'étonnement. Puis cette surprise laissa place à de l'amusement et de l'exaspération. Soit il était trop sensible, soit Ulysse possédait un esprit un peu trop aiguisé… Reniflant dédaigneusement, sa nonchalance naturelle reprenant le dessus de son âme, Achille ferma les yeux, et laissa ses pensées dériver. Bien employer son temps… Un vague sourire lui vint en repensant aux paroles d'Ulysse, et il porta le collier pris à Patrocle à hauteur de son visage.

Finalement, se remémorer ses souvenirs ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée…

**((..°..)) **

_Parer, un pas vers la droite, attaque en traître, esquive, saut périlleux… Le sifflement de la lame guidait Achille dans ses mouvements, et la joie imprégnait son visage. Laissant son glaive décider, il fit multitude de figures extraordinaires, savourant cette bataille imaginaire comme si ce fut la dernière. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage, et lui obstruait en partie sa vue, mais il semblait l'ignorer, et continuait sa danse fatale avec une grâce qu'aucun mortel ne possédait et ne possèderait jamais. Il accéléra sa course, et sa lame fendit l'air vivement, pour se stopper avec une précision parfaite. Achille se redressa, l'air satisfait, et écarta distraitement ses cheveux de son visage. Il rengaina son glaive et se permit quelques instants de récupération. Son cœur avait pris une folle allure, et ne semblait pas vouloir ralentir. Le demi-dieu s'assit sur le sol, son dos contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Et ferma les yeux, écoutant les bruits autour de lui. Il reconnut le bruissement des feuilles voletant grâce au vent, la marée qui s'écrasait contre les rochers de l'île de Phthie, et les claquements des sabots chevalins contre le sol caillouteux. Réalisant ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Achille se leva d'un bond, et dévala les anciens escaliers du temple à moitié détruit dont les fondations et quelques colonnes se dressaient encore vers les nuages. Ses longues jambes le menèrent jusqu'en bas de la colline, où une dizaine de cavaliers en armures stoppaient la course de leurs montures, encerclant le char de leur souverain, qu'Achille reconnut comme étant son père, Pélée. Laissant sa désinvolture de côté, le demi-dieu éclata d'un grand rire alors que le vieil homme descendait de son cheval et le prenait dans ses bras. _

_« Que faîtes-vous donc ici ? Votre palais ne vous distrait plus? _

_- Serais-tu enclin à la moquerie, Achille? Je reconnais que mes visites sont très peu fréquentes, et je m'en excuse. T'ai-je donc tant manqué ?» _

_Achille se contenta de sourire, et de rendre son étreinte au Grec. Pélée s'écarta quelques instants plus tard, et fit signe à un jeune garçon d'approcher. Ce dernier s'avança, le nez en l'air et l'air curieux, avec cette candeur propre à l'enfance, candeur dont Achille s'était toujours su dépourvu, à son grand regret. _

_« Je te présente Patrocle, fils de Menoitios, dont tu dois te souvenir. Patrocle, voici le divin Achille, chair de ma chair, grand chef des Myrmidons, et premier guerrier de la Grèce , du monde entier d'ailleurs.» _

_Le jeune Patrocle dévisagea Achille avec émerveillement, les yeux écarquillés, l'esprit plein de questions. Il rougit alors sous le regard pénétrant du demi-dieu, se mordant la lèvre de dépit, mais ses yeux brillaient toujours, avec autant d'intensité. Achille sourit, attendri par la bouille d'enfant et les yeux malicieux du garçon l'observant à la dérobée. _

_« Il a eu quatorze ans il y a quelques mois, expliqua le vieux roi, posant un regard fier sur l'enfant. _

_- Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, jeune Patrocle, déclara Achille, inclinant la tête vers le garçon. » _

_Patrocle sursauta en entendant Achille s'adresser à lui, et rougit violemment. Puis, reprenant contenance, il le remercia et le salua chaleureusement à son tour, d'une voix chantante et claire. Pélée entoura les épaules d'Achille de son bras droit, et l'entraîna vers un coin calme et silencieux. _

_« Votre visite n'est pas anodine, n'est-ce pas? demanda Achille avec un sourire entendu. _

_- Non, en effet, répliqua le roi en dardant de son regard perçant sur le guerrier. Je viens te parler de ce jeune homme. _

_- Patrocle? Que voulez-vous donc? _

_- J'aimerais que tu le formes.» _

_Pélée s'écarta du demi-dieu et le dévisagea, attendant avec patience la réponse d'Achille. Il savait le soldat avare de paroles et friand de réflexions. _

_« Vous voudriez qu'il devienne mon disciple? _

_- Tu as parfaitement compris. Je ne peux assurer moi-même sa formation, je suis bien trop vieux, et il semble très prometteur, et j'ai pensé que tu serais le meilleur maître qu'il pourrait avoir. _

_- Vous me flattez. Mais ne suis-je pas moi-même jeune? _

_- Douterais-tu de tes capacités? » _

_Achille eut un sourire ironique. _

_« Bien sûr que non, vous oubliez à qui vous parlez. » _

_Le vieil homme ne répondit rien, évitant le regard perçant du demi-dieu. Ce dernier réfléchissait, se caressant distraitement le menton. _

_« Laissez cet enfant avec moi. Je jugerai par moi-même, et vous donnerai ensuite mon avis. » _

_Soulagé, le souverain remercia vivement Achille, et se dépêcha d'annoncer la nouvelle au jeune homme. Patrocle s'inclina profondément devant Achille, heureux que le demi-dieu lui laisse une chance. Le demi-dieu leur proposa d'aller se restaurer, et il se dirigèrent vers la demeure d'Achille, discutant des évènements récents, tels que les conquêtes incessantes d'Agamemnon. _

_« D'ailleurs, ne t'avait-il pas quémandé? demanda Pélée sur un ton de doux reproche. _

_- Si, mais je lui ai fait savoir que je n'étais pas enclin à le servir. Je n'ai pas à me ménager pour une moitié d'humain. _

_- Une moitié d'humain, Agamemnon? _

_- C'est un véritable sous-homme… Vous oubliez de qui il descend. _

_- La fameuse lignée d'Atrée… » _

_Les deux adultes se tournèrent vivement, stupéfaits, vers Patrocle, qui se sentit rougir sous les regards pénétrants du roi et du demi-dieu. Achille acquiesça d'un signe de tête les paroles de jeune homme, et détourna rapidement le sujet de la conversation, peu désireux de converser sur le roi de Mycènes. Leur marche les mena jusqu'à la demeure d'Achille, qui s'effaça poliment pour les laisser entrer. Le vieil homme et Patrocle se mirent à l'aise, et attendirent en silence que le demi-dieu daigne leur adresser la parole. Mais Achille semblait perdu dans l'océan de ses pensées. Mal à l'aise, Patrocle passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'or, dégageant son visage. Achille lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé, et fit demanda à son géniteur s'il acceptait de les laisser quelques instants. Le Grec consentit et sortit de la salle d'un pas rapide. _

_Patrocle suivit son souverain du regard, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier eût disparu. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il porta son attention sur Achille, la tête haute. Mais la flamme qui brûlait dans les yeux du demi-dieu lui ôta ce masque impassible qu'il avait tenté de se forger. Le regard d'Achille le transperçait de part en part, laissant son être à nu, simple et désarmé. Patrocle soutint du mieux qu'il put ce regard foudroyant, mais il cilla bientôt, et détourna vivement le visage, évitant la honte cuisante de rougir une nouvelle fois devant son futur maître. _

_« As-tu peur de moi, Patrocle ? » _

_Patrocle ne répondit pas, préférant le silence à la franchise. Il évita de dévisager Achille, et joua nerveusement avec un pan de sa tunique. Il entendit un bruissement d'étoffe, et sentit une main lui relever le menton. Achille se tenait devant lui, l'air bienveillant. _

_« Entre un maître et un élève, il n'y a pas de mensonges. Parle, Patrocle. As-tu peur de moi ? _

_- Vous êtes très intimidant, et je ne suis qu'un pauvre mortel… » _

_Achille sourit doucement, et prit le jeune homme par les épaules. Il l'obligea à se lever, et plongea son regard dans le sien. _

_« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi. Et réjouis-toi, car tu es bien le seul… _

_- Même le roi d'Ithaque, votre grand ami ? » _

_Achille haussa un sourcil. _

_« Il est l'exception qui confirme la règle, répliqua le demi-dieu. » _

_Patrocle eut un petit sourire, rassuré par le ton doux et les belles paroles de son aîné. Achille s'écarta de lui, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Patrocle le suivit docilement, des étoiles plein les yeux._

**.oO°Oo. **

_« Attention à tes pieds ! » _

_L'ordre d'Achille perturba Patrocle, qui faillit tomber à la renverse, se retenant de justesse. Honteux, il se redressa vivement, et fit face à son maître. _

_Achille le fixait d'un air impassible, le glaive à la main. D'un geste du pied, il renvoya son arme au jeune homme, qui l'attrapa au vol. Déterminé à ne pas faillir à sa tâche, Patrocle s'élança, serrant son glaive plus fort que jamais. Achille para facilement son attaque, et Patrocle revint à l'assaut. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups, puis Achille se décida à attaquer. Il enchaîna plusieurs figures rapides que Patrocle évita de justesse,et ralentit sa course , concentré sur le jeu de jambes de son élève. Celui-ci semblait avoir retenu la leçon, et profita de l'air distrait du demi-dieu pour lui asséner un coup. Achille le para, et, dans un mouvement extraordinaire du poignet, désarma le jeune homme. _

_Patrocle se maudit pour la troisième fois de la journée, et soutint le regard de son maître, dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire indéfinissable. _

_« Reprends ton glaive. Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui. » _

_Blessé dans son amour-propre, Patrocle ramassa avec humeur son arme et suivit son maître, le regard rivé sur ses sandales. Il s'en alla tout de suite à sa chambre, et s'enferma à double tour. Il entreprit de nettoyer sa lame, tout en maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il posa délicatement son glaive sur le buffet près de sa couche, et attrapa un petit peigne. Il se démêla brutalement les cheveux, puis jeta l'objet et s'allongea sur son lit. Il enleva ses sandales et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Comme il détestait les cours de combat! Son orgueil était toujours rudement mis à l'épreuve, et Achille, heureux d'enseigner son domaine de prédilection, ne manquait pas de remarquer chacune de ses fautes. Patrocle avait l'impression de stagner, et il désespérait. Et s'il était un piètre combattant? Que ferait-il lorsqu'il reverrait à nouveau sa famille? Il voyait déjà le visage déçu de son père, et l'air moqueur de ses propres frères… _

_« Pourquoi te morfonds-tu, fils de Menoitios ? » _

_Patrocle sursauta, et s'assit sur son lit, dévisageant Achille qui se tenait adossé contre le mur, près de la porte encore entrouverte. _

_« Comment… _

_- Comment suis-je entré? J'ai l'impression que tu me sous-estimes, jeune homme. Et tu étais tant plongé dans tes pensées qu'une armée n'aurait pu te déloger de ton lit! _

_- Je ne vous sous-estime pas, maître, au contraire. Je suis simplement stupéfait…» _

_Achille inclina la tête, et s'assit aux côtés de son élève. Ce dernier refusa de le regarder, et observa les rayons du soleil avec un intérêt si grand qu'il ne pouvait qu'être faux. _

_« Quelque chose te tracasse ? » _

_Patrocle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, mais Achille ne fut pas convaincu. Il força son élève à le regarder, et le pressa de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. _

_« C'est juste… J'ai l'impression de ne pas progresser. Je m'excuse d'être un piètre élève… _

_- Mais qui t'as mis ces idioties dans la tête ? Patrocle… _

_- Vous êtes si fort, si brillant, maître! s'exclama le jeune homme sans se rendre compte que, une fois n'est pas coutume, Achille l'avait appelé par son prénom. Je vous admire tellement ! Je sais bien que je dois être patient, mais je suis de nature bien pessimiste, et j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… _

_- Tu es un très bon élève, répondit Achille d'une voix grave. Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience, mais tu as fait énormément de progrès depuis ton arrivée en Phthie. Tu n'as en aucun cas à te remettre en cause.» _

_Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme, qui dévisagea son maître avec une joie non contenue. Achille, habituellement impassible, ne put que sourire à son tour, observant avec attendrissement le visage de son élève. Il posa sa main droite sur la joue de Patrocle, dont la joie s'intensifia. Achille était très peu communicatif, et ces gestes d'affection étaient rares. Patrocle, désormais purifié de toute mauvaise pensée, se réjouissait de cette tendresse, et apprécia le contact de la grande main d'Achille contre son visage. Le demi-dieu se releva, salua son élève et sortit de la chambre, laissant un Patrocle presque euphorique derrière lui. _

**.oO°Oo. **

_Avec ennui, Patrocle étudiait un texte long de plusieurs pouces, sous les yeux attentifs d'Achille.(2) Le demi-dieu lui avait donné l'ancienne copie, qui n'était pas écrite en attique mais en ionien et l'avait pressé de commencer son travail. Bien entendu, l'interprétation était orale, et Patrocle s'en mordait les doigts…_ ( **NdA**: l'attique est le grec, et l'ionien est une sorte de patois grec… Un peu comme le chti. A vrai dire les grecs se comprenaient très bien malgré ces sortes de patois, mais c'est ma propre expérience des textes ioniens qui me pousse à écrire cela. huhu. )

_« Alors? demanda Achille en se penchant à son tour au-dessus du texte. _

_- Eh bien… Au moment des noces, ils célébraient la fête nocturne et on offrit de nombreuses victimes au dieu. _

_- Bien! Ensuite? _

_- Et… ( Patrocle parcourut rapidement la phrase, et prit une grande inspiration, la jugeant un peu trop longue ), Et lorsque tout fut achevé, la nuit arrivée, les parents conduisirent la jeune fille jusqu'à la chambre, des lampes à la main, sous le chant nuptial et les souhaits de bonheur.» _

_La lecture était terriblement ennuyante, et le jeune homme se retint de soupirer. Son maître s'en aperçut et son regard brilla d'amusement. _

_« Ce texte n'est pas si long… _

_- Pourquoi lire cela ? En ai-je tant besoin ? » _

_Achille passa une main dans ses cheveux, et observa son disciple. _

_« Non. Mais tu dois étudier. Je comprends ton sentiment, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé travailler les langues, mais c'est indispensable. Allez, courage, petit homme! Ta journée sera terminée après ces quelques phrases. » _

_Motivé par les paroles du demi-dieu, Patrocle, s'empressa de lire la fin du texte, maudissant son auteur et bénissant son père de l'avoir initié à l'ionien avant son arrivée en Phthie. Il acheva vite son dernier travail, puis s'étira avec bonheur. Achille se contenta de l'observer, amusé par son comportement. Le jeune homme dut s'en rendre compte, car il rougit légèrement se redressa, le dos droit. Achille repoussa les peaux de bêtes sur lesquelles étaient transcrits les textes, et déclara à son élève: _

_« Tu as beaucoup grandi, fils de Menoitios. Tu as grandi en corps et en âme. _

_- Grâce à votre enseignement. _

_- Vrai, répondit Achille avec un sourire en coin. Mais, es-tu heureux de ce que tu es? Es-tu satisfait d'être ici? _

_- Maître, votre question m'afflige. Je n'aurais pu trouver meilleur endroit pour m'épanouir, ni meilleur maître pour m'enseigner. Que voulez-vous de plus? » _

_Le ton blessé de Patrocle fit sourire le demi-dieu, qui ne répondit pas au question de son élève. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, connaissant la répugnance d'Achille à converser. Mais son expression se teinta d'amertume, déçu des paroles de son maître. Décidant de continuer leur conversation, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil aux vieux textes et demanda: _

_« Pourquoi écrivent-ils cela? _

_- Cela quoi? _

_- Sur le mariage. Pourquoi trouvent-ils indispensables d'écrire des récits de mariage? Est-ce si important ? » _

_Achille tourna son regard vers Patrocle, et répondit doucement: _

_« Le mariage est important. Comment veux-tu avoir une descendance? _

_- Et vous, Achille ? Etes-vous marié ? » _

_Le fait que Patrocle emploie son prénom ne choqua pas Achille le moins du monde. Il rapprocha son siège de celui de son disciple. _

_« Bien sûr. Je suis marié à Déidamie, mais son nom ne doit pas t'être connu. J'ai eu un fils avec elle, Pyrrhus. _(** NdA**: Ou Néoptolème )

_- Pyrrhus? C'est votre fils ? » _

_Achille acquiesça d'un lent mouvement de tête, et les yeux de Patrocle s'écarquillèrent. _

_« J'ai déjà eu l'honneur de converser avec Pyrrhus, et c'est un véritable lion! _

_- Oui, je crois pouvoir me féliciter pour cet aspect de sa personnalité. » _

_Patrocle eut un sourire amusé à la remarque de son maître. Achille était en effet un véritable monstre lorsqu'il se battait. Le jeune homme était heureux de ne pas être son ennemi… _

_« Et toi, Patrocle, tu vas te marier, je suppose? _

_- Oh, bien sûr. Mon père cherche un bon parti, mais il ne l'a actuellement pas encore trouvé. _

_- Il cherche la perle rare… _

_- En effet. Et si j'osais … _

_- Ne crains pas de critiquer ton père devant moi ! Je me moque assez souvent de lui pour te le permettre… _

_- Ce ne sont pas des critiques! Mais il est très pointilleux, que ce soit pour un sujet ou pour un autre. _

_- Oui, je lui connais également ce défaut. » _

_Le maître et l'élève se turent, laissant le silence envahir la pièce. Patrocle se réprimandait mentalement d'avoir critiqué son propre père devant son maître, et se mordit la lèvre de dépit. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil à Achille, qui se reposait, les yeux fermés et les bras derrière la tête. Curieux, Patrocle observa le demi-dieu, et admira la beauté de ses traits. Son regard suivit la courbe de sa mâchoire volontaire, remonta jusqu'à ses pommettes, puis pour se détourner vers sa bouche… Se sentant rougir malgré lui, Patrocle se fit force pour détourner le regard, mais ses yeux restaient rivés sur le visage de son maître, pour descendre ensuite plus bas, pour observer les muscles saillants du demi-dieu à moitié cachés par sa tunique. A la fois étonné et gêné des pensées qui assaillaient son esprit, Patrocle préféra se concentrer à nouveau sur le visage de son maître. Qui avait ouvert les yeux, et le regardait avec amusement. _

_« A quoi penses-tu, Patrocle ? » _

_L'interpellé frissonna, comme à chaque fois que son maître daignait l'appeler par son prénom. Il avait déjà tenté d'analyser ses sentiments à l'égard de son maître, mais ne parvenait pas à ordonner le mélange d'émotions qui étreignait son cœur à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. _

_« A rien, maître. » _

_Le mensonge était si peu recherché qu'Achille se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il se pencha vers son élève, et le prit par les épaules. _

_« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de me parler, petit homme. Tu es là pour poser des questions, pour apprendre le pourquoi de la vie et de toutes choses qui sont. Tu es ici pour apprendre à analyser tes émotions. Ne suis-je pas un bon interlocuteur? » _

_Patrocle retint ses paroles, stupéfait. Achille semblait savoir lire dans ses pensées… Ou alors Patrocle lui-même était trop transparent. Ne desserrant pas les lèvres, il soutint le regard de son maître, et se fit force pour ne pas ciller. Il sentait ses yeux le picoter, mais il tint bon. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Achille le demi-dieu cilla, et détourna le visage, un soupir au bord des lèvres. Il se leva lentement, et s'évapora de la pièce. Patrocle observa la porte sans la voir, ébahi par la réaction de son maître. Il secoua la tête, chassant ses mauvaises pensées, et sortit à son tour. _

**.oO°Oo. **

_Achille se promenait, seul, dans les collines de Phthie, serrant dans ses mains la bride de son cheval. Il observa le paysage pittoresque, et prit une grande inspiration. Autour de lui s'étendaient des océans de verdure, d'un horizon à l'autre, et une étrange sérénité emplit l'âme du demi-dieu. Soudain euphorique, il éclata de rire, brisant le silence de la plaine, et sauta à bas de sa monture pour dégainer son glaive. Ces collines étaient le terrain de prédilection d'Achille, qui aimait s'y entraîner. Avec un formidable saut périlleux, il débuta ce nouveau combat imaginaire, visualisant d'anciens ennemis pour exciter sa colère. Il para, attaqua, recula, détruisit, sa lame sifflant bruyamment dans le vent qu'il créait. Il exécuta des acrobaties inimitables, et s'amusa en sentant le vent gifler ses joues et faire voleter sa chevelure. Il fit un tour sui lui-même, accélérant le rythme de ses parades, puis se retourna, sa lame en rencontrant une autre. Patrocle se tenait là, à la fois étonné et amusé, le glaive à la main. _

_« Vous me saviez là, maître, déclara-t-il avec un sourire. _

_- Bien sûr. Je t'apprendrais à marcher silencieusement. C'est bien plus utile que tu ne le crois. _

_- Mais je n'en doute pas. » _

_Achille dévisagea soin élève quelques instants, puis rengaina son glaive, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il revint vers son cheval et déposa son glaive et son fourreau près de lui. Il fit signe à Patrocle de s'asseoir dans l'herbe, et s'allongea sur le dos. _

_« Regarde toute cette beauté, petit homme! Cette verdure est une œuvre qu'aucun humain ne pourra créer. Le calme y règne, ainsi que la sérénité… » _

_Patrocle répondit par un petit sourire, et encercla ses jambes de ses bras. Posant son menton sur ses genoux, il admira les collines, ses yeux parcourant chaque endroit digne d'être vu. _

_« Et toi, tu n'es pas serein, Patrocle. » _

_Patrocle baissa les yeux, pour éviter le regard de son maître. Achille le dévisagea avec insistance, le pressant ainsi à lui ouvrir son cœur. Il savait Patrocle très renfermé, et désespérait à le rendre plus communicatif. Même si lui même n'était pas un exemple de sociabilité… Il entendit le soupir de Patrocle, et se redressa en position assise pour mieux l'observer. _

_« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie lorsqu'une personne nous rend à la fois heureux et malheureux, maître ? _

_- Tu dois connaître la réponse pour me poser une telle question. » _

_Le jeune homme adressa un petit sourire au demi-dieu, qui s'approcha de lui. _

_« C'est juste… Je voulais avoir confirmation de mes pensées. _

_- Et qui occupe ainsi tes pensées ? » _

_Patrocle sursauta en se rendant compte de la proximité du corps de son maître et du sien. Les lèvres tremblantes, il leva la tête vers celle d'Achille, qui l'observait, une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme se rapprocha du demi-dieu, complétant presque la distance qui persistait entre eux. _

_« Réponds, Patrocle. _

_- Vous devez déjà connaître la réponse, pour me poser une telle question… » _

_Avec appréhension, Patrocle plongea son regard dans celui d'Achille, qui souriait à présent. _

_« Je voulais avoir confirmation de mes pensées… » _

_Patrocle ferma les yeux lorsque le demi-dieu posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avec un soupir heureux, il entoura le cou de son maître de ses bras. La langue d'Achille força l'entrée des lèvres de son élève, qui répondit vivement à sa requête. Achille fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux hanches du jeune homme, et le fit lentement basculer dans l'herbe. Patrocle, qui n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps, écarta son visage de celui d'Achille pour l'embrasser dans le cou, s'enivrant de son odeur. Le demi-dieu eut un sourire, et continua son exploration._

**.oO°Oo. **

_Lorsque Patrocle se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, il refusa d'ouvrir les yeux, appréciant le contact de la main de son maître contre sa joue. Il réalisa alors qu'il était dans un lit. Stupéfait par cette constatation, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et se redressa vivement. Mais Achille, sans dire un mot, l'obligea à s'allonger. Patrocle n'était pas en mesure de résister, et malgré toutes les questions qui l'assaillaient, garda la bouche close. Il se tourna vers le demi-dieu, et rougit légèrement, en souvenir de leurs échanges charnels. Achille, comme toujours, devina les pensées de son élève, et sourit avec amusement, embarrassant plus que jamais le jeune homme. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, tentant de se concentrer sur ses émotions, et de les contrôler. Mais tous ses efforts devinrent vains lorsqu' Achille reprit ses caresses, mais de façon plus engageante. Patrocle arrêta cette main taquine et le serra dans la sienne. Il rouvrit les yeux, et reçut de plein fouet le regard de son maître, qui était plus près de lui que les convenances le permettaient. _

_« As-tu bien dormi, petit homme ? » _

_Patrocle retint une grimace à ce surnom. Il n'y faisait habituellement pas attention, mais le trouvait déplacé après ce qui s'était passé… _

_« Comment suis-je arrivé ici? _

_- Nous nous sommes tous deux endormis, dans les collines. Je me suis réveillé le premier, et t'ai ramené ici. Rien de bien fâcheux, comme tu le vois. Mais dis-moi, de quoi rêvais-tu ? _

_- Pourquoi cette question ? » _

_Achille s'assit plus près de son élève, et frôla son oreille de ses lèvres pour lui murmurer avec espièglerie: _

_« Tes rêves semblaient très intéressants… » _

_Patrocle ne répondit rien, trop concentré sur la sensation du souffle d'Achille contre son oreille. Il se retint de sursauter quand les lèvres d'Achille se posèrent sur son lobe. Le jeune homme se déplaça, laissant de la place à son maître pour s'allonger à ses côtés. Achille s'installa, non sans un sourire malicieux au lèvres. _

_« Tu sembles bien audacieux, Patrocle… » _

_Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme passa ses mains sur le torse de l'adulte, qui s'empressa de répondre à ses avances. _

**.oO°Oo. **

_Avec exaspération, Achille sortit de l'énorme tente d'Agamemnon pour se diriger vers le camp des Myrmidons. Chacun s'écartait sur son passage, effrayé, car Achille avait le visage déformé par la colère, et n'en devenait que plus terrifiant. Il se retrouva rapidement près de ses troupes, et leur ordonna de rester dans leurs tentes jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les Myrmidons se retirèrent, dociles, et Achille se précipita presque dans sa tente, désireux d'être seul. Il s'allongea contre les peaux de bêtes qui formaient son lit improvisé, et poussa un soupir exaspéré. Agamemnon ne reconnaissait pas sa puissance? Eh bien qu'il se débrouille seul ! Achille n'allait pas se dépêcher pour un sous-humain, un fils d'Atrée! Furieux que le roi de Mycènes le pourchasse même dans ses pensées, il poussa un cri de rage et se redressa, arrachant presque sa cuirasse de son corps. _

_« Pourquoi empêches-tu les Myrmidons de se battre ? » _

_Achille leva les yeux au ciel et continua de se déshabiller. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Patrocle, qui le dévisageait d'un air indigné. _

_« Je ne m'abaisse pas devant un homme tel que lui, surtout s'il ne me respecte pas. _

_- Tu t'es mis sous ses ordres. _

_- Rectification: Ulysse a voulu que je me soumette à lui. Mais je suis encore maître de mon destin. Agamemnon n'y changera rien. » _

_Il entendit Patrocle marmonner quelque chose sur son obstination, mais l'ignora, et enleva ses sandales. Il s'épongea le visage avec un chiffon, et se tourna enfin vers son disciple. _

_« Pourquoi es-tu là, Patrocle ? » _

_Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, la mâchoire contractée. Achille soupira et demanda calmement: _

_« Tu m'en veux toujours pour ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? » _

_Patrocle haussa un sourcil d'un air hautain. Il dévisagea Achille, mais se refusa de parcourir du regard les courbes du corps parfait du demi-dieu. _

_« Patrocle, comprends-moi… J'aurais été terriblement inquiet si tu avais été à mes côtés. _

_- Tu m'empêcheras donc de me battre? Je suis ici pour cela, Achille. Tu ne peux refuser à un soldat de vouloir faire la guerre. _

_- Je le peux quand ce soldat est mon disciple. _

_- Fais-tu fi de ses envies ? Je regrette à présent d'avoir aidé Ulysse à te ramener ici. » _

_Patrocle détourna les yeux, et Achille l'observa, mortifié. Son propre disciple se retournait contre lui… _

_« N'ai-je pas le droit de tenir à toi au point de ne pas vouloir te voir mourir? _

_- Alors pourquoi m'avoir ramené ici? Pourquoi te comporter ainsi avec moi? Je suis un homme, fils de Pélée, il va bien falloir que tu l'admettes ! _

_- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! » _

_Patrocle sursauta en entendant le ton furieux d'Achille. Il réalisa être allé un peu trop loin en lui rappelant ses origines humaines, et tomba à genoux devant lui. _

_« Pardonne-moi, Achille ! Je n'ai pas le droit de juger de tes actions. Tu es mon supérieur, mon maître, mon amant, et jamais quelqu'un ne pourra t'aimer autant que je t'aime. Pardonne ! Et comprends. Comprends l'indignation d'un homme qui se tient derrière les siens au lieu de combattre à leurs côtés. _

_- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, jeune homme, répliqua Achille d'une voix douce, tout en relevant son disciple. Je ne devrais pas avoir autant peur pour toi. Je ne te blesserai plus, je t'en fais le serment. Quant aux Myrmidons, tu demanderas l'explication à Ulysse, il sera bien plus enclin que moi à te conter ma dispute avec Agamemnon. » _

_Patrocle sourit, et inclina la tête, l'air plus serein. En quelques pas il fut hors de la tente, laissant un Achille déconcerté derrière lui. Le demi-dieu soupira à nouveau, puis entreprit de se laver. _

**((…°…)) **

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa tente, Agamemnon, roi des rois et protecteur de ses peuples, vit avec surprise Achille traverser le camp des Danaens sur son char, son armure sur le dos. Son bouclier, sa lance et son glaive était accroché au char. Le roi des rois eut un sourire victorieux, et haussa les sourcils avec ironie quand Achille tourna son regard perçant vers lui. Le demi-dieu lui offrit un grand sourire hypocrite, puis s'en fut le plus rapidement possible à travers les dunes jusqu'à la cité de Troie, où Hector devait sûrement l'attendre.

Agamemnon se frotta les mains avec satisfaction, et se retourna pour rentrer dans sa tente. Et faillit percuter Ulysse, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure, la tête haute et les bras croisés. Stupéfait et indigné par ce manque de respect de la part du roi d'Ithaque, Agamemnon le fusilla du regard, prenant un air menaçant. Mais cela ne suffit pas à dérouter Ulysse, qui eut un sourire sarcastique.

« Laisse-moi passer, Ulysse.

- Tu crois donc que c'est pour toi qu'Achille, fils des dieux, est parti au combat ? »

Agamemnon poussa Ulysse d'un coup d'épaule et entra dans sa tente. Il s'avança jusqu'à son trône et s'y assit avec un air de souverain triomphateur. Ulysse le dévisagea d'un air impassible.

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, roi d'Ithaque. Je sais parfaitement que c'est grâce à ce Patrocle qu'Achille reprend les armes.

- Mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas le seul à le savoir, Agamemnon. »

Le roi des rois observa son vassal, cherchant quelconque trace d'ironie sur son visage. Mais Ulysse restait de glace, et ne perdait pas une miette des gestes d'Agamemnon.

« Que veux-tu dire?

- Chacun de tes soldats connaît les motivations d'Achille, et donc, par conséquent, chacun sait que tu n'auras aucun mérite dans la prise de Troie.

- Comment …»

Ulysse ne laissa pas le temps à son suzerain de finir sa phrase, car il sortit de la tente, et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Thrasymède, le fils de Nestor, lui-même le plus vieux et expérimenté des rois grecs. Ce dernier savourait les derniers instants à aiguiser la lame de son glaive, et releva la tête en entendant Ulysse se rapprocher de lui.

« Achille va tuer Hector, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ulysse acquiesça et s'assit aux côtés de son ami. Thrasymède éclata d'un rire terrifiant, faisant sursauter les soldats aux alentours. Ulysse sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son ami et frère d'arme, et dégaina sa lame.

« Enfin, les combats reprennent! s'écria Thrasymède avec un énorme sourire. »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard amusé, puis se levèrent. Troie risquait de ne pas s'en remettre…

**Fin **

(1): l'hubris fait partie de la profonde philosophie grecque. Pour eux, chaque individu avait sa place dans l'univers, place délimitée par les dieux, et s'il tentait de se déloger de sa place, comme Patrocle l'a fait en prenant les armes d'Achille, donc en prenant sa place, il commettrait un ubrice, un sacrilège, et devrait mourir pour sa faute, pour que l'univers ne soit pas ébranlé. J'ai simplifié cette philosophie, qui est très complexe, histoire de ne pas prendre trois pages pour l'expliquer.

(2): Pour les besoins du récit, j'ai pris du Xénophon d'Ephèse, même si celui-ci a vécu bien longtemps après la guerre de Troie. Et puis, je me suis un peu amusé avec les différentes langues de l'époque… Si vous saviez combien il est compliqué de traduire toutes ces fichues expressions !


End file.
